Don't You Dare Forget the Sun (Snapped! Harry Potter)
by GrayNekoxX
Summary: He. Was. Done. His sanity was slowly but steadily decreasing over the summer and at Hogwarts, and he wanted all who wronged him to see them suffer.. Very slowly and painfully. Showing them the TRUE meaning of torture. Yeah... That sounds nice... :) ABANDONED. READ PROFILE.


**~Just a heads up, my apologies if I have characters OOC or missing, because I just started THBP, so if I mess something up or leave some people out, just point them out to me and I shall thankx you and give you cookies.**

Harry stared outside the window of Privet Drive, cars zooming past here and there. Fresh blood trickled down his cut on his cheek from Dudley constantly bumping into him 'accidentally', only to snicker afterward and proceeded onward to his room or kitchen. Not only that, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were at their usual, scowling at him and gave angry glares at him whenever he passed by or he was brought up in a conversation. Pure hatred and anger evaporated off him, his hands gripped tightly around the rim of the window. Do they not get it, the feeling of being abused by someone who hates you _just_ because you're different?

Harry sighed in frustration.

"Of course they don't, they don't have the brains to do so," Harry muttered to himself. "They don't have the intellect for them to understand, so ignorant, bloody idiots.." His eyes converted towards the inky black sky, littered with stars of various sizes. Some shined bright and broad in the sky, obviously wanting to be the _star_ of the show, or they shined dimly, not wanting to be noticed, alone...

And then there was Harry, oh a lonely and dim star he was. The feeling of desolation, no one to bond with. No one but his _'_ _family'_ _._ Why? Was his question since day one. _Why_ did he have to be related to these barbaric idiots? _Why_ did he have to be stuck with them? _Why_ _couldn't_ _he_ _have_ _been_ _sent_ _into_ _an_ _orphanage_ _where_ _he_ _didn't_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _stuck_ _with_ _these_ _cold_ _beasts_ _?_

Harry sighed with anger, looking back at the street, now silent, quiet as crickets' noises played throughout the town. Laughter of kids could be heard in his ears: joy and happiness, mixed with bubbly natures of kids' excitement. Harry longed for that, wishing he could be raised with his mother, father, and possible siblings he could have had. He wished he could be those kids, playing with his possible siblings, but, no vision came. Only bleak emotions of emptiness.

Turning his head towards the time, seeing it was nearly 1 a.m., and Harry needed sleep for the next day. His feet dragged him towards his bed, and also dragging him to the morning rise.

Harry pulled the covers over his body, turning to his left, closing his eyes, sleep hitting him instantly..

...

Harry awoke to a jolt, his heart pounding and face drenched in warm sweat. Tasting the salty liquid, Harry got to his feet and looked around the blurry room just once, swearing to himself he saw a black figure towards the end of his bed, only to see nothing once his classes helped his vision.

Licking the remaining sweat balancing on his upper lip, Harry headed quietly downstairs. He checked the time quickly.

 _8: 54_ _a_ _._ _m_ _._

He didn't expect to only get 8 hours of sleep, he turned his heal towards his room once more, only to hit the wall in the process. Harry winced in pain for a fraction of a second, silently swearing under his breath, and continued on back to his room, holding his right arm while on his journey back to his little room.

Harry opened the door to his room to see it pitch black like when he was up at midnight. However, he could still depicted the black figure that loomed over the end of his bed, back facing towards the bed. Harry crept towards it, internally scowling at himself not grabbing anything to help him.

On his toes, Harry inched nearer and nearer, thinking he could see if he could strangle the guy, or at least push him to the ground to get his answers.

Harry lunged at the man, only to faze through him. Harry gasped as he went face first into the wooden floor, muttering swears under his breath. He turned his head to the spot where the figure was, but it was gone. Scowling, Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

Harry headed back to his bed and flopped his back on top of the mattress, thinking things over. What _exactly_ was that person, and who? Harry grumbled at the thought. It was nearing the last week on August, and he'll be going back on the train to Hogwarts pretty soon. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep at that time..

 _Harry slowly opened his eyes. He mouth hung open, gaping at the view. Corpses lay everywhere, blood splatter scattered. There was the blood dripping from the tip of his nose like a faucet of a sink. The smell was horrid, unbearable. Harry gagged at the smell of the rotting corpses. What the heck had happened?_

 _Harry stepped forward, only to realize he stepped on some_ _scattered_ _bones with a_ _crunch._ _Harry, however, did not seemed fazed by this.. He's seen... Worse.. Now he realized that he had been holding something. Harry looked down to see a machete hunting knife in his right hand. Horrified, Harry dropped the machete like it was hot as lava. Harry's eyes darted from side to side, corpses_ everywhere.

 _Harry looked around, trying to find some form of life around. He heard cackling echo around the deserted area. Harry shuttered,_ _wanting_ _to_ _get_ _as_ _far_ _away_ _from_ _this_ _place_ _as_ _he_ _could_ _._

 _"Don't think you can hide from me!"_ _Taunting echoed in the area, sending chills down Harry's spine. Harry looked around, desperate to get out of this Hell. Taking a random path, Harry sprinted away as far as his legs took him._ _The_ _farther_ _he_ _ran_ _,_ _the_ _more_ _and_ _more_ _gory_ _the_ _scene_ _became_ _._

 _The_ _laughing_ _became_ _more_ _apparent_ _and_ _closer_ _,_ _and_ _Harry_ _became_ _more_ _and_ _more_ _panicked_ _._ _What_ _was_ _going_ _on_ _?_

 _Tripping_ _on_ _a_ _supposed_ _corpse_ _,_ _Harry_ _fell_ _face_ _first_ _into_ _the_ _bones_ _._ _Harry's_ _face_ _got_ _scrapped_ _from_ _the_ _bone's_ _sharp_ _edges_ _and_ _multiple_ _blood_ _openings_ _dribbled d_ _own_ _his_ _face_ _,_ _some_ _entering_ _his_ _mouth_ _. The_ _fresh_ _blood_ _tasted_ _oddly_ _satisfying_ _and_ _Harry_ _licked_ _more_ _of_ _the_ _blood_ _that_ _littered_ _his_ _face_ _._

 _Harry's_ _head_ _scanned_ _the_ _area_ _,_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _thing_ _that_ _caused_ _him_ _to_ _trip_ _to_ _see_ _a_ _dead_ _Sirius_ _,_ _stab_ _wounds_ _that_ _splattered_ _at_ _his_ _chest_ _._

 _Harry_ _gagged_ _and_ _crawled_ _over_ _to_ _Sirius_ _,_ _heart_ _pounding_ _anxiously_ _with_ _worry_ _._

 _"_ _Sirius_ _...?"_ _Harry_ _croaked_ _out_ _. "_ _Please_ _..._ _Please_ _don't_ _be_ _dead_ _._ ** _(_ _SO_ _I_ _CAN_ _KILL_ _YOU_ _LATER_ _.)_** _I_ _can't_ _afford_ _to_ _have_ _you_ _dead_ _..!_ ** _(_ _LET_ _ME_ _KILL_ _YOU A_ _GAIN_ _,_ _SIRIUS_ _.)_ _"_**

 _A_ _war_ _seemed to have a war_ _erupting_ _in_ _Harry's_ _head_ _. Harry whimpered, clawing at his head to try and stop and claw out the pain that continuously gnawed at him. The laughter continued to ring in the air, consuming his body whole..._

Harry's eyes snapped open and the bed was drenched with sweat. His breathing rapid, Harry pulled out a quill and parchment and pushed out doubts of this, and decided to write to Sirius to ask about this dream.. And to see if he was okay.

He didn't have any Floo powder, so that is crossed out; Harry couldn't apparate, so that's a no; Harry's broom was a big no because he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention.

Harry took a quill and began writing on the parchment.

 _Snuffles_

 _How has it been at Grimmauld Place? It hasn't been well here, especially after this dream I had. I have no clue how to explain this to you, so I'll just give you the detail of it..._

 _I awoke to the sight of corpses and blood everywhere, I cannot even describe the horrid image I saw. I began walking on bones that crunched under the weight of my body, but I wasn't fazed by this, soon to realize I was holding a_ _machete hunting knife. I was looking around, desperate to try and find life, however, I couldn't find any. The only sound I heard was this mad cackle that echoed in the air which creeped me out. It said something like, "Don't think you can hide from me," or something in that sort._

 _Me, wanting to get away as far as possible, ran a random path, it only becoming more and more gory and disgusting as I went. The laughing just continued on, it clearing up. I soon tripped on a corpse for-say and fell face first into a pile of bones. It scraped my face, blood flowing down my face and into my mouth, it oddly satisfying._

 _It tasted good, which scared me. I looked down to see YOU'RE corpse, stabbed multiple times in the chest, which is the main reason I'm writing you this. I don't want to see you dead, especially if it was a brutal murder. If it was, just know I will hunt down the murder and make sure their death is slow and painful, I cannot afford another one of my family members killed._

 _Soon it felt like a war was inside my head, the pain was absolutely unbearable.._

 _I just want to know if you're alright.._

 _~Harry_

This might not be the smartest way of contacting Sirius, but it was the closest he got to it. Harry handed Hedwig the letter and set her off.

Harry sighed and flopped on his back, wondering what that dream had meant. He glanced at the clock, it reading: 10: 23 A.M.

 _"Hello Harry,"_ a voice said. Harry sat up immediately, looking around the room for any sign of the voice. _"Aww don't be positive you'll find me, honey~."_

Harry hissed in annoyance.

"Then where the bloody heck are you?"

Chuckles flooded the room, and the shadow figure appeared beside him.

 _"I'm right here, my friend."_


End file.
